Hedgehog Sweethearts
by kenziepaige8818
Summary: Knuckles asks Amy out on a date. Sonic isn't happy. Does Knuckles secretly have feelings for Amy or does he actually have a plan up his sleeve? Will Sonic and Amy finally be together? Just a cute Sonamy one shot. Enjoy!


_Sorry evreybody, but for some reason my computer didn't download the whole story. So here's the whole thing. Sorry! This one shot has been floating around in my head all day. Most likely because I was watching Sonic X today and also playing Sonic Adventure on the Dreamcast. But the main reason is probably because I love Sonic and Amy as a couple! Anyway, hope you like my one shot :)  
_

Amy was pounding the ground in frustration with her Piko Piko Hammer. Once again she had tried to convince Sonic to take her on a date and once again she had been turned down. She started to wonder if she should just give up hope all together.

"No! Amy Rose isn't a quitter!" she shouted aloud. She struck the ground again and made a crater like dent. Suddenly, Amy heard laughter coming from behind her. She whirled around and practically took off Knuckles's head.

"Whoa, watch where you're swinging that thing Amy!" exclaimed the red echidna.

"Sorry Knuckles." she said, setting down the weapon. But the hammer was quickly picked back up when Amy caught a glimpse of spiky blue hair out of the corner of her eye.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I ought to pound you into the ground!" She took a swing at the blue hedgehog that Sonic easily dodged.

"Sorry Amy, I'm just not the dating type." Sonic told her with a shrug. Amy pretended that this didn't offend her. "Fine Sonic. I guess I just have to find someone who is the dating type."

"I'll take you on a date Amy." Amy Rose was in complete shock when she saw who had spoken.

Knuckles had never had a crush on Amy, but the fact that Sonic was still rejecting her after all this time was kinda shocking. Couldn't Sonic see that Amy was never going to give up? After the offer had been spoken, Knuckles figured he would've regretted it right away. But surprisingly, he found satisfaction instead. When she wasn't being annoying, Amy was pretty cute. And this was bound to get a rise out of Sonic at some point so hey, bonus! He turned to Amy with a smirk and awaited her response.

Sonic couldn't believe what he had heard Knuckles say. Take Amy out on a date? His Amy! The girl who had been chasing after him since the day they met. The girl who he was secretly crazy about but was too scared to tell anyone. Knuckles was going to take his Amy Rose on a date? Sonic sped off to Tail's workshop before his two friends could see how upset he was.

Amy stared at Knuckles in astonishment. Had he just said what she'd thought he'd said? Amy was speechless, dumbfounded. Knuckles didn't seem surprised. "So how about it?" he asked her. Before answering, Amy frantically looked around for Sonic but he was nowhere in sight. She let out a breath, turned to Knuckles, and replied,"Sure, that sounds great."

Knuckles told Amy he'd be by to pick her up later and then headed off to antagonize Sonic. Knuckles knew he had done his job when he wasn't able to find him. Luckily, about five minutes later, Sonic was out and about again.

"Hey Sonic. What's a matter, you look upset. This wouldn't have anything to do with my date with Amy would it?" Sonic did something Knuckles had never seen him do, blush. But he quickly recovered himself and answered, "Of course not. Takes her off my hands doesn't it." Knuckles had known Sonic long enough to see that he was just putting on an act.

"Okay then, I better go get ready." Knuckles said and started off.

Sonic glared after Knuckles. He hated feeling jealous but the emotion was erupting inside of him. Why couldn't he just tell Amy how he felt about her? Because it would be humiliating and Amy would hate him for not saying so sooner. Sonic was too much of a coward to confront her now. Instead he decided he was going to keep an eye on her date with Knuckles. He sped off to Tails's again to see what kind of gadgets his buddy had to help him with his "spying".

Amy stood in front of the mirror inspecting herself. She didn't wanna go all out for Knuckles, but she didn't wanna look trashy either. She decided on a red halter top, jean shorts, and flip flops. Her hair was in its normal state with her headband keeping it nice and neat. She had just squirted herself with perfume when the doorbell rang. Knuckles looked like he always did. The only difference were the roses in his hand. "These are for you." he told her, holding them out. "Oh, thank you Knuckles." Amy said, taking the roses. "Shall we go?" he asked her, extending a hand. This was so weird for Amy but she didn't want to be rude. "Sure." she replied, taking his hand. She didn't say anything, but as Amy walked out the door hand in hand with Knuckles, she wished she had said no when she had the chance.

Amy didn't seem to be enjoying herself. Knuckles had to admit it was a lot stranger being on a date with her than he had thought it would be. He would never tell Amy this though, that would be rude. Besides, she looked really cute and Knuckles was being entertained from the sky. Amy was completely unaware of Sonic and Tails in the X Tornado, hovering over the restaurant. Sonic was obviously spying on them. Knuckles found it hilarious. Sonic couldn't admit his feelings so instead he was sneaking around and spying on them. Knuckles turned back to Amy who was picking at her food. They might not be having a great time but Sonic was probably going crazy watching the whole thing and nothing could be better than that.

Amy couldn't figure out why Knuckles was smiling. He couldn't have been enjoying himself, could see? "You're in a good mood." she voiced. Knuckles met her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just remembering something funny." She nodded and went back to eating. Suddenly, for some reason, Amy had the urge to look up. What she saw made her both excited and furious. Sonic and Tails in the X Tornado, obviously spying on her. Sonic saw her expression and turned pale. Tails had done the same. Amy stood up from the table and put her hands on her hips. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you come down here and tell me what on earth you think you're doing spying on me!"

Sonic was defeated inside. He was concentrating so hard on what was going down below that he hadn't even considered the possibility of Amy looking up. And boy did she look mad. Tails landed the X Tornado and I stepped out. Amy was already there, waiting for me. "Hey Amy, how's it going?" Sonic tried. She had the scariest expression on her face. "How's it going? How's it going? Sonic, what are you doing here!" Sonic couldn't help his stupid grin. Amy was so cute, even when she was steaming mad. "I can explain." he found himself saying. "Okay, explain." Amy told him. Sonic decided to jump. "Amy, I've been too scared to say this until now. I like you. A lot. I always have. I'm sorry it took all this for me to say it but now you know." Her expression changed to complete confusion. But then she smiled. Sonic wasn't prepared for what happened next. Amy leaned over and kissed him. Sonic wished he had told her a long time ago about his feelings. That one kiss made him know without a doubt, that Amy Rose was the one and only girl for him. What she said next made him know she still felt the same about him. "Sonic I would've waited forever for you to say those words, and now that you have, I don't have I don't have to wait anymore. I love you and I'll wait forever for you to return those feelings." "You don't have to." I told her with a smile. Her beautiful face lit up and then...she tackled me, crying hysterically. Yep, that's my Amy.

Knuckles watched from a few feet away, with a huge grin on his face, laughing. His plan had worked. No longer would Amy Rose chase Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles stopped with all his merriment before his friends saw him being a happy idiot. He had to admit though, it felt good to have done a good thing. But not that good. He walked off before he could become part of the warm moment between two friends.


End file.
